


Consequences

by Soccus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drama, Humor, Mech Preg, Melodrama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccus/pseuds/Soccus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of weakness usually beget consequences. Skywarp is used to consequences; he warps out of their way when they try to punch him. This is one he can't avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "whenever I can be bothered" story. It features some experimental writing, switching between past, present and future and possible inconsistencies in style.
> 
> It also has gay mechs, sort-of-pregnant mechs (by which I mean it isn't like human pregancy at all), panicking dads and polygamous metal aliens.

Skywarp should have known better than do have anything to do with that particular Autobot. He’d probably been the one to damage- no, sabotage!- the component. Although it _could_ have been that “accidental” Null-Ray blast a la Starscream. Who knew? He’d blame it on Jazz anyway.

Not that there’d been much choice at the time. If Skywarp had been stuck with almost any other Autobot, and his wings hadn’t been quite so wedged in, he might have tried to offline the other Autobot. However when stuck under a building with not enough energy to teleport, wings trapped in the debris and the Autobot head of Special Ops, an expert in sneaky, close-range combat, you did not try and fight him, especially when said bot might be the only hope of getting free. Alive, that is.

Oh sure, Megatron might send someone to rescue him, but mostly Decepticons were responsible for dragging themselves back to whatever base they were using as Headquarters at the time.

You ran out of energy, couldn’t move, your spark had nearly guttered out? Tough (unless you were Soundwave).

He wouldn’t have put his hopes into Starscream rescuing him either. The Air Commander would laugh at him, then force him to beg for help, and still abandon him.

He couldn’t rely on any other Decepticons to help him either, even his other wingmate. Too many of them had been pranked since they landed on this mudball and although forgiveness did come easily amongst the Decepticons, it was usually accompanied by fists to a faceplate or equally humiliating retribution.

Since he hadn’t wanted to die at the hands of a sneaky saboteur, he’d offered to interface (since they really hadn’t been able to do anything else at the time) with the saboteur. Now he desperately thought back to the conversation, seeking _anything_ that would allow him to legitimately blame the Autobot TIC for his situation.

_“Hey Autobot, want to ‘face?”_

_Jazz stared at him for a moment before saying in a rather jovial tone “I’d heard rumours that you flyboys do it anywhere and anytime; never thought I’d get asked myself. What brought this on Warpy?”_

_Skywarp scowled when the allusion to Seeker interfacing drives was made – he already knew all about that he was a Seeker himself- and the scowl only deepened when he heard that ridiculous nickname. If Jazz had been a Decepticon and had given him such a stupid nickname Skywarp would have slagged him, no questions asked. In his present situation the most he could hope for was for the nickname not to spread to the rest of the Autobot forces._

_“I’m bored, I can’t move, nothing to do while waiting; take your pick.”_

_Jazz’s lips quirked up into a smirk that seemed a little dark for his usual care-free attitude, although it did serve to make Skywarp more wary of the little bot than before. He didn’t know what Jazz was thinking of either; interfactional “meetings” were known by most of the respective crews to occur once in a while (especially in the case of Skyfire and Starscream). It wasn’t as though Jazz was averse to ‘facing with Decepticons, everyone knew that he’d ‘faced with Breakdown once, though no one knew why that paranoid idiot had been chosen._

_Jazz said “Sure.”_

And then there hadn’t been much talking because they’d interfaced, and Skywarp did not want to think of that right now because he did so not want to get _revved up_ when he was supposed to be thinking. Thinking was hard enough for him already, combine memories of a slagging good merge and his seeker interfacing drive and you got a distracted Skywarp.

So no time for distractions at the moment, he needed to figure out what he was going to do.

Even though he really did want to return to that distraction. It had seemed quite delicious.

* * *

 

Originally published on fanfiction.net

Eli


	2. Enemies with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jazzmeister muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few hours after the first chapter.
> 
> My first time writing Jazz so please point out any inconsistencies to me. :)

The recent battle had been… interesting, for Jazz at least. It wasn't as if he usually made a habit of interfacing with the enemy- it was a risk that Special Ops agents tried not to take. For the rest of the army the matter was a lot simpler (well except in the case of the minibots, them being such paranoid fraggers). Frontliners faced like they fought; openly and without thought of repercussions. There were exceptions, of course, since Ironhide hated Decepticons so much he'd rather die than face one and Prime… well nobody really wanted to think of their Prime's interfacing life. It didn't really seem right. However bots like the twins 'faced as much as fought some of their "opponents", especially when there was an extended break between battles and they turned their frustration on the other faction.

Most of command turned a blind optic. Red Alert would glitch if he thought too much about it, Ironhide didn't care as long as it didn't affect their performance in battle, Prowl also tried to avoid thinking about it and Ratchet simply made sure everyone had their anti-sparking protection in place.

Jazz "merely" tried to keep up with the various dramas that inevitably spawned between the different pairings, the top one for gossip being the questionable relationship between their shuttle and the Decepticon SIC, which officially neither side knew about and unofficially both sides had betting pools on. Mostly about which of them "wore the pants" as humans put it.

Anyway Jazz usually wasn't the one to take stupid risks. He kept up with the gossip and tried to keep tabs on everyone, in particular potential turncoats (hence his careful eye on the Skyfire and Starscream drama. Well that and the bets that he was contemplating on hedging in his favour).

Interfacing with Skywarp was even riskier than his normal steamy interludes. The flyer was one of the cruellest and sneakiest Decepticons around, sneaky not in the sense that he was particularly stealthy but that he was unpredictable and prone to pop up anywhere from Autobots secretly thought it to be a miracle of Primus that the teleporter wasn't smarter or more strategically-minded. Otherwise he might even be in place as **loyal** Air Commander and SIC, which did not serve their purposes as much a disloyal one.

The short fling he'd had with Breakdown hadn't been risky at all. The Lamborghini was young, inexperienced and very paranoid, so all Jazz had wanted to do was show him what a good time outside the Decepticons looked like (and also test out the strength of the Stunticon forcefields under physical stimulation and on an even deeper level, reinforce Breakdown's paranoia to make the Stunticon even more easily startled). The only thing Breakdown realistically could have done to harm Jazz would have been to unleash his sabotaging engine rattles on the saboteur. Which did admittedly happen during the heat of interface but Jazz had been too far gone by that point to make any sort of comment and it hadn't affected him that badly. Not that Ratchet had believed him.

Skywarp, on the other hand, was a lot bigger than Jazz, but with speed and agility that nearly equalled Jazz's abilities. Skywarp was not a lumbering brute; he was an annoying, big, fast jet that Jazz really shouldn't interface with.

No matter how stealthy and clever Jazz was, there was an element of Skywarp that couldn't be predicted that would make either very clever or very stupid decisions. Either could be fatal to Jazz.

But Skywarp had been trapped, with nowhere to go and Jazz had, after some deliberation, obliged Skywarp's "request". Well he'd first let the teleporter stew a bit, seeing the flyer become more and more nervous whilst trying to shift his wings. The Seeker had probably already been feeling the effects of claustrophobia by that point, since it was something apparently inherent to all but the craziest or most grounded of flyers (Starscream, of course, being the one exception as he always had to be).

The merge itself had been exactly like a normal sparkmerge; enormous amounts of fun.

A human might have said something like "It was surprisingly good," seeing as it was their nature to try and connect the term "enemy" with as many negative connotations as possible. Including in intimate terms.

The warring factions knew better than to try and separate themselves in that distinction, interfacing was interfacing, no matter the faction. The only difference was really the intensity and the intimacy between the parties. Admittedly it had been quite intense with Skywarp, possibly because of the his Seeker nature (which Jazz admittedly had little experience with), but intimate?

No. It had been the shallowest of merges, designed only to bring quick, intense pleasure and nothing else. No strings attached.

Well not always. You had to be careful with merges that way. There were legends of bots bonding instantly at the first merge, as if their sparks had been made for the other.

In wartime this wasn't a good thing to risk, hence why although crossfaction merging was known to happen, it didn't happen _all too often,_ especially amongst Jazz's cadre.

There were also no known instances of rape in either faction, whether in crossfaction or interfaction interfacing. A long time ago there had been instances of this happening, but since merges dealt with what was not only their kind's internal power-source but their soul as well, "rape" left mental scars on both participants and brought pleasure to neither party.

Humans might try and see as many things in common between their respective races as they liked, but in terms of interfacing versus sex their species were entirely different, no matter how much they liked to deny it (and speculate in very strange literary circles).

Anyway, bottom line of this strange strand of thought was that the merge with Skywarp had been a onetime deal, fun while it lasted and probably never to be repeated.

Well Jazz had thought so until a heavily wounded Skywarp crashed in front of the Ark, asking for amnesty before he passed out.

* * *

 

Originally published on ff.net.

;)

Eli

 


	3. Think Skywarp, think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp gets some unpleasant news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes... I finally got round to updating/writing again. Epic writer's block anyone?
> 
> Anyway back to Skywarp (this chapter follows on from the prologue) and you guys are just that tiny bit closer to figuring out what happened to him before the end of last chapter. :)

Skywarp had been having a pretty scrap day and he didn't know why. For some reason his usual enthusiasm for mayhem, destruction and sadism was absent.

Instead he felt like his tanks were churning and his spark felt heavier than he'd ever felt it be. He hadn't even known sparks could feel heavy until the feeling was applied to him.

To top it all off, his warping was slightly off. No, not the warping itself, rather it was the energy consumption of the warp. It was _way_ off its usual scale. The usual margins for error during the energy transfusion were around one percent, any higher than that and he had to go to Starscream for recalibration. At the moment the error margin was _fifty percent!_

So now he had to go see his _wonderful_ trine leader in his _good_ mood and have to sit still for hours on end. It wasn't fair; he hated being immobile for any length of time unless it was for a _really_ painful trick on someone.

Then again it could be worse. He could be going to see the Constructicons and while Starscream was annoying, at least he knew what parts of Skywarp's body to take care around, like his wings, which Hook apparently didn't. Or Hook was just a sadist. Either way, Skywarp was sort of glad he didn't have to see the 'Structies. Even if they were more competent than Starscream and could fix almost everything (according to legend the Autobot Hatchet could fix _everything_ ).

Starscream did not look pleased to him. Then again Starscream never looked pleased to see Skywarp.

"What is it Skywarp? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

No, Skywarp couldn't. "The energy transfusion for my warp is _way_ off Screamer. It's _fifty percent_ off the normal readings."

Starscream scowled at him. "I just recalibrated your fragging warp generator a _week_ ago. What in slagging Primus's name did you do to it to get it to malfunction so quickly?"

Skywarp scowled right back at him. "Oh, you know, there was a _battle_. Might have fragged it up that way."

Starscream's face went that particular kind of sour when someone else was right and he wasn't and he stalked back into his quarters. The doors didn't shut behind him so the teleporter took that as an invitation -well as close to one as Starscream would ever give- and followed his Commander.

The Air Commander was one of the lucky few on their ship-turned-underwater-base to have reasonably sized quarters- a right afforded to him by his rank. It was another reason Skywarp avoided going to see Starscream; showing jealousy of anything the latter owned or achieved only inflated his trine leader's ego more, which would eventually lead to a disaster of some sorts.

The large quarters meant that Skywarp could quite comfortably stand in the room without his wings bumping in to anything while Starscream gathered some complicated-looking bits and bobs. Skywarp had no idea what they did and didn't care unless they would help him in some way.

One such thingy made an insistent buzzing sound when it was pointed at Skywarp. Starscream frowned at it and, still frowning, told Skywarp to recalculate his mass.

Huh. Well that was an odd request. Skywarp hadn't had any attachments in vorns and they were usually almost instantly calculated in with his warps.

However his processor was telling him after a few pre-programmed calculations that he _had_ gained some significant weight. More significantly it had happened in the last week, apparently it had been a slow growth, almost like-

"Oh _Screamer_ ," Skywarp faux-moaned in an admittedly terrible imitation of a human femme's voice, "Maybe I'm getting _fat_!"

"Oh I would hope _not_ Skywarp," Starscream snarked, apparently completely unimpressed with Skywarp's mimicry, and continued fiddling with what looked like a scanner.

Said scanner made a _bleep_ sound (which Skywarp would somehow have to program into someone's voice box someday) and his trine leader stared at it with one of the most stupid expressions he'd seen on Starscream for ages. And that was saying something, considering the amount of stupid stunts Screamer had pulled since they had arrived on earth.

Suddenly Starscream burst into manic cackles, the type that never boded well for anyone involved. "How on Cybertron did you manage to get yourself _sparked_?"

Skywarp stared at him dumbly while he tried to process what had just been said.

Sparked? Him?

Oh no.

Of all thethings is could have been, it had to have been a sparkling.

And not just any sparkling either- it'd been sparked by the head of Autobot Spec Ops, third-in-command of the entire Autobot army.

Now all of that Skywarp could just about have tanked. After all that just meant the sparkling was going to be extra _sneaky_ , which Skywarp could definitely get behind.

More of a problem for Skywarp's dignity and standing was that he'd been sparked up by a grounder.

Uh oh.

He'd be the laughing stock of the entire Armada for _vorns_!

And looking at his hysterical trine leader in front of him those vorns were going to start _right now_ if Skywarp didn't do anything about it. _Think Skywarp, think!_

Except he hated thinking and wasn't very good at it.

Wait- this was a medical emergency, well of sorts, and for medical emergencies Skywarp usually went to the Constructicons. They could get rid of the horrible thing, and if they asked why he didn't keep to it he could just say something smart like "War is no place for sparklings." It would make him at least sound like he'd thought about the whole thing instead of going "Eww grounder sparkling: Do not want!"- therefore being a good reason for a visit to the med bay.

And that was all the reasoning Skywarp needed to warp out range of his Commander's gleeful cackling.

* * *

Ten minutes later a dejected Skywarp stood in front of the entrance to the bridge. The visit to the Constructicons had been _not very good_.

He'd told them the problem he had; had given them the little one-sentence speech and had waited for their verdict.

Hook's nasty grin was echoed in his gestaltmates' ones. "Oh I'm sorry Skywarp; it seems we're not able to help you in this matter. Maybe you should bring it up to Lord Megatron."

So maybe they were paying him back for a lifetime's worth of practical jokes, but most, well some, had been _really funny_ (although thinking about them- and there was that stupid word again- not that many seemed as hilarious now than they had back then) and this was a medical emergency!

Now he'd have to face Lord Megatron's judgement on the matter. With the entire bridge watching. Oh and everyone was going to find out about this, _everyone!_

His reputation was shot.

* * *

So what do you guys think happened to Skywarp/according to this chapter will eventually happen to him? Was it a villain? Is there a villain? Any thoughts guys?

Just a footnote on abortion and Skywarp's attitude towards it: I haven't thought very much about how abortion would be viewed in Cybertron's society (pre- or during the war), and as such it is treated rather lightly here (seeing how this is melodrama and crack), but I personally do not agree with Skywarp's reasoning (i.e. basing his decision to abort his sparkling around how his standing in society would be affected by it/the identity of the co-creator), and I think if someone chose to abort their child this would be one of the worst reasons to do so.

Skywarp's also panicking and not very good at thinking (as has already been established).

TL;DR: Abortion is a bit too complex a subject for crack, melodrama, and Skywarp's brain.

Eli


End file.
